Perfection
by C.S. Isui
Summary: Sarada has overheard some people badmouth her mother and she didn't know how to take it.


Well, here I am, posting a SSS fic. Bit of family time, don't you think?

Hope you guys enjoy. Here's **Perfection** for you.

C.

* * *

 _ **PERFECTION**  
_

* * *

 _"How can she stoop any lower?"_

 _"Did she really marry that traitor?"_

 _"Oh my god, what a waste of blood."_

 _"She's such a social climber."_

 _"Disgusting."_

 _"Worthless weakling, sharing in the limelight of **real** heroes."_

 _"Useless."_

These words haunt Sarada in some parts of town. Some from old people who squint their eyes as they smile their fakest smile and tell their sweetest lies, some from purists who bow down to her and claim her to be the 'Uchiha Princess' and some from the local gossipers and aristocrats from other villages who seek the help of the person they speak of behind her back.  
Most of the time she would brush the voices off because she didn't want to worry her mother, who was really happy now that her father was back for good. But her patience is slowly running thinner by the minute.

...*...

 _"Can you believe it?" a woman in the market whispered to her companion as they walked passed the stalls of produce. Her companion, another woman of the similar age gave a curious look. "That Haruno slut paraded Sasuke-kun in the village square. I can't believe he_ _allowed her to spawn his successor_ _, let alone_ _let her touch him_ _." Sarada was out buying daffodils for a hospitalized Boruto. "I hear Sasuke-kun is back in the village for good. I wonder why... He could have found a Princess or a Lady as a wife. Not a lowly commoner ninja with no kekkei genkai or even a status." The two women hushed when they noticed Sarada looking at them. "If that's how you see my mother then better not ask for the best medic the next time you need to visit the hospital." she snapped._

...*...

She remembered that event clearly for her mother was called a slut in front of her. Sarada could still hear the She wondered what her father would do to the people who insult the woman he chose to be his life partner. She looked at her Mama who was busy pouring over a thick medical book and several scrolls scattered around her.  
"Mama?"  
Sakura turned her head to her daughter who looked like she woke up from a bad dream. She laughed at her daughter's scrunched up hair and wrinkled pajamas. Sarada scratched her head as she walked closer to her mum.  
"What is it, darling?" Sakura asked as her daughter stopped in front of her. Looking at the piles of paper in the study, Sarada knew he mother is being bombarded by the Children's Psychological Clinic's reports and special cases. "Is that hospital work, mama?" Sakura nodded. "Don't you get tired, Mama? I mean, you do all these things and some of it are not even for Konoha." Sakura laughed as her daughter sat at the chair near her. "Well, as a medic, I am sworn to protect human life." she simply answered. Sarada twiddled with her fingers, and looked at the huge books scattered around her mum's desk. "Even if the people you're trying to help talks bad about you behind your back?" Sarada's words surprises her mother. Realizing where her daughter is coming from, Sakura gave a small smile. _'I didn't want Sarada to hear any of it.'_ she thought. Sighing, Sakura stood up and motioned her daughter to stand up."C'mon, honey. Lets get you something to drink." Wondering at her mother's actions, Sarada reluctantly stood up and followed her mum to the kitchen. Preparing a mug of hot milk with honey, Sakura peered over daughter who was nervously playing with a spoon. "So, are you gonna tell me what's all this about?" sighing audibly, Sarada took the steaming mug from her mother's hands and took a long sip. "This afternoon, some ladies were talking about you in the Yamanaka flower shop. They said pretty awful stuff, mama. How can they say such things after all you've done!" Huffing after releasing some steam, Sarada took a breather and just sighed. "I know I don't know how you were with Papa before, but I don't think they have the right to say those things to you." Sakura looked at her daughter as lovingly as she could before standing up and hugging her. "Oh my darling, " she muttered. "It doesn't matter how bad they speak of me, I don't care. I've got you, I've got your father, and we've got a lot of friends who support us. Sarada, honey, it's alright." Sarada hugged her mother back tightly and sighed. "Okay, mama." she said as she finished her warm milk. "Off to bed now." said Sakura as she ushered her daughter to bed. Before she could leave, Sarada called her mother's attention one last time. "Does papa know?" Smiling silently to herself, Sakura shook her head. "Wouldn't it be better if Papa didn't know?"  
Sarada went to sleep, slowly losing faith in her father.

...*...

When morning arrived, Sarada woke up with a hearty breakfast of omurice and salad ready at the table. Unfortunately, her mother had already left because of her early shift at the hospital. The only other person in the house was her father, who was currently having tea. "Morning." he greeted her as he looked up from a mission scroll he was reviewing. "Good morning papa." Sarada never said another word after that. "Sarada, do you have training with that Sarutobi kid?" asked Sasuke after he sees her finish her breakfast. "You mean, Konohamaru-sensei? Yeah, why?" she answered as she walked over to the sink to clean up. "Where and what time?" Sarada was completely stranged out by her father's questions because normally, he would only tell her to be careful and train well, other than that, no questions (unless they were the ones training). "Eeeerm, training ground 3 until 4. Why?" Sasuke stood up and straightens his daughter's top. "Good. I'll be fetching you by then."  
Eyes wide, Sarada went to train slightly happy and slightly weirded out.

That afternoon, as Sarada was told, her father was at the training ground on the dot. "NEH! NEH! Sasuke jii-chan! Can you teach me that katon-katon thing you taught Sarada - ttebasa?!" An excited Boruto said as he saw his mentor walk towards the training grounds. "BAKA! Thats strictly for UCHIHA ONLY! AND DIDN'T SENSEI SAID TO TAKE IT EASY?!" shouted Sarada as she ran after him. "Konnichiwa, Uchiha-san." greeted Mitsuki with his signature smile. Konohamaru just scratched the back of his head awkwardly as Sasuke and Sarada took their leave.  
"Papa, what's up with the fetching me from training?" Sasuke doesn't answer. Knowing to just go with the flow of her father, Sarada just sighed and told him how her day went.  
"...And Baka-Boruto went like 'At least I can do a rasengan like my dad - ttebasa!' and I went away silently and practice Katon: Goukakyu no Jutsu and then he was just SPEECHLESS! It was priceless..." Sasuke just smirked as his daughter told him about her rivalry with his rival's kid. "We're here." he said silently. Looking up, Sarada saw the white-washed walls of Konoha Hospital. "Sasuke-kun! Sarada! Over here!" came a shout from the door. Sarada saw her mother carrying large books and filers ('what else is new' thought Sarada as she saw the book) waving frantically. As quick as a lightning and as smooth as oil, Sasuke scooped his wife's heavy load with one hand and gave her a smile Sarada swore she only saw every time her father sees her mother. "Thank you, darling. Shall we go grocery shopping?" Sasuke just nodded and called Sarada over as they walked to the town square. The little scene made Sarada just happy as she realized, her mother was perfect, her father was perfect. No matter what those people say, they were pure _**perfection.**_

"Mama, why did you say that its better that Papa didn't know people bad mouth you?"  
"Well, honey... - "  
A sound of breaking wood was heard and Sarada saw her father's eyes in full mangekyo. "What was that, Sarada?" he asked.  
"Thats why." Sakura said simply.

* * *

Short fic again, I know. But hey... Please give me your feed back and reviews. I NEED THEM PLEASE!  
LOVE YOU ALL.


End file.
